


this little arrangement

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, cliche I know, its like mario and kuta with reversed roles but without death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: Ghani is tired of waiting for Ridwan
Relationships: Ghazul/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	this little arrangement

"Ridwan, where are we?" Ghani breaks the silence in the dark room. Even inside the blanket, his feet are still cold.

"... In the hotel. You're not drunk, are you?" As expected, the older is still awake. He sounds tired, though, but Ghani can understand that. After all, they just... worked out for a few hours.

Ghani clicks his tongue, followed by a sigh that sounds disappointed; heavy. "No, I'm not drunk," he answers, massaging his temples. "Ridwan, _where_ are we?" The younger shifts, so does the air around them.

It almost chokes Ridwan.

He knows where this is going and he's not ready for it. Ghani always knows when to hit him in his most vulnerable state. Ridwan no longer feels comfortable in his position, he piles one more pillow behind his back before leaning into the stack. "Why? Does our arrangement not make you happy anymore?"

The muscled man actually chuckles at that. He then sits up straighter before he responds, "arrangement? Really, Ridwan?" Even in the dark, Ridwan knows Ghani is smirking... not in a good way. "After you promised me that we would escape from this mess? After you made me wait for you to leave the wife you don't even talk to anymore?"

"It's..."

"... Complicated. God, if only I have a penny every time you use that word against me." The weight of the bed shifts; Ghani is trying to get up from the bed. From what Ridwan hears, it sounds like the younger is trying to find his clothes. "How many years has it been, huh?"

Three; it has been three years without any certainty from Ridwan.

"You've always managed to dodge my question. You know I can find another man if I want to," Ghani continues while slipping into his pants. "I'm sure there are men who are willing to get serious out there."

Wanting to see his lover's face, Ridwan turns on the bed lamp on the nightstand. He's right; Ghani looks more disappointed than mad. "I have children, honey. It's not that easy," he tries to reason, but Ghani doesn't look satisfied.

While buttoning his shirt up, he chuckles, again. "And I have feelings. Have you ever thought about that, maybe?" Coming from Ghani, this is pretty serious. The guy isn't the type to bring feelings into a conversation often. He's usually closed up.

"Are you going somewhere?" It's… 3 in the morning, Ridwan reads the digital alarm across the room, but Ghani is now fully clothed and starting to pack the things he brought to the hotel.

"Yes," the younger mumbled, "away from you." Hesitation is clear in his voice, but he won't back down. "I'm tired, Ridwan. I don't have someone to come home to after this _arrangement_." Ghani air quoted the last word with his fingers. "You don't even want me to call you up whenever it's inconvenient for you. It's funny because it's almost every goddamn time."

Ridwan stays still in his place, not knowing what to do when Ghani is spitting his words like poison. He also doesn't have the right to ask the other to stay because he knows he's hurting him. The older has made Ghani wait for so long and it's just so unfair. The worst is Ghani has been waiting for something uncertain.

Ghani doesn't leave the room with heavy steps nor a slam on the door, he leaves silently. He doesn't leave Ridwan with rage in his heart, only disappointment in his guts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems rushed... because it is. Could not figure out how to write it properly


End file.
